mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor Mare/Gallery
Season one Mayor 3 S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Mayor Mare 'Seize her!' S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Mayor Mare addressing the crowd S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Mayor Mare "since you helped every team" S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rarity walking surrounded by ponies S1E14.png|Suited For Success Ponies crossing the bridge S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Mayor escape S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Mayor 'Night Mare Mooon' S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Mayor giving out a speech S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Train S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Mayor Podium 2 S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Mayor 1 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Mayor and town council maybe S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Mayor pink mane S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png|Magic Duel Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Mayor announces Rarity S4E13.png|Simple Ways Mayor smiling S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Mayor Mare points Twilight toward the gazebo S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Equestria Games Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Mayor Mare "you've got to get your family out of town!" S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Mayor Mare "I now pronounce you jack and jenny!" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Mayor Mare backs up into giant Derpy S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Pinkie glares disapprovingly at Mayor Mare S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six On Your Marks Mayor Mare signing a scroll S6E4.png The CMC enters the room S6E4.png Mayor Mare sees the CMC S6E4.png Mayor Mare's cutie mark S6E4.png The CMC disappointed and leaves the room S6E4.png Flutter Brutter Pinkie Pie pulls out wallet of photos S6E11.png Pinkie points at photo of Mayor Mare S6E11.png 28 Pranks Later Rainbow flying toward Ponyville town hall S6E15.png Zombie Mayor tries breaking into the barn S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I plan on giving it to her" S7E1.png Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall right side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy walk through Ponyville S7E1.png Main five ponies in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Main ponies having fun in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle enters the throne room S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer surrounded by friends S7E1.png Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png The Perfect Pear Mayor Mare closing a file cabinet S7E13.png Mayor Mare "I did play a part in their love story" S7E13.png Mayor Mare telling her part of the story S7E13.png Mayor Mare "Bright Mac asked me to meet him" S7E13.png Wedding ceremony at Sweet Apple Acres S7E13.png Young Mayor Mare "I think that's my cue" S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter's secret wedding S7E13.png Mayor Mare officiates Mac and Butter's union S7E13.png Bright Mac holding an apple seed S7E13.png Pear Butter holding a pear seed S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter make holes in the dirt S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter plant their seeds S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter bury their seeds S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter getting married S7E13.png Mac, Butter, and wedding participants hear Granny Smith S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter hear Grand Pear S7E13.png Granny Smith and Grand Pear crash the wedding S7E13.png Bright Mac "Buttercup and I are in love!" S7E13.png Mac and Butter look at each other lovingly S7E13.png Pear Butter "as soon as Mayor Mare says" S7E13.png Mayor Mare declares Mac and Butter husband and wife S7E13.png Pear Butter "the Apples are my family now" S7E13.png Bright Mac standing by Pear Butter's side S7E13.png Grand Pear faced with a difficult decision S7E13.png Grand Pear forcing Pear Butter to choose S7E13.png Grand Pear stunned by his daughter's choice S7E13.png Grand Pear enraged "fine!" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "these things are never easy" S7E13.png Mayor Mare "hard to know when it is a good time" S7E13.png Apple siblings leaving the Town Hall S7E13.png Mrs. Cake and Mayor Mare looking distressed S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight "how could our friendship journal have led" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "so much anti-friendship?!" S7E14.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponies departing Town Hall MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Mane Six see their friends and family hypnotized S9E2.png Twilight looking at Sombrafied Apple Bloom S9E2.png Sombra leads the army as cloud of smoke S9E2.png King Sombra and his hypnotized army S9E2.png Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac stampedes the gates S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies freed by light S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies back to normal S9E2.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png The Last Crusade Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png Rainbow Dash brings Scootaloo to the stage S9E12.png Crusaders standing beside Mayor Mare S9E12.png Mayor Mare honoring the Crusaders S9E12.png Mayor Mare "for the ponies of this town" S9E12.png Mayor Mare "I would like to present" S9E12.png Mayor Mare presents the Key to the City S9E12.png Crusaders holding the Key to the City S9E12.png Wonderbolts flying over the ceremony S9E12.png Skeedaddle speaking at the podium S9E12.png Cutie Mark Campers present cutie marks S9E12.png Skeedaddle "see the best in everypony" S9E12.png Diamond Tiara waving to the Crusaders S9E12.png Crusaders smile back at Diamond Tiara S9E12.png Rainbow Dash looks at sad Scootaloo S9E12.png Rainbow Dash distressed "no way!" S9E12.png Scootaloo "are you kidding?" S9E12.png Scootaloo proclaims "CMCs forever!" S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders' last high hoof S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png The Big Mac Question Applejack and friends head to the wedding S9E23.png Big Mac and Sugar Belle getting married S9E23.png Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle's wedding S9E23.png Ponies cheer for Big Mac and Sugar Belle S9E23.png Big Mac and Sugar Belle husband and wife S9E23.png Spike and Discord happy for Mac and Sugar S9E23.png Discord giving the apples their cue S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Winter Lotus "give us one good reason" S9E25.png Earth ponies yelling at Mayor Mare S9E25.png Mayor Mare overwhelmed by yelling S9E25.png Mayor Mare sees something off-screen S9E25.png Mayor Mare "Ponyville's own heroes" S9E25.png Mayor Mare pointing off-screen S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Ponies under windigo-filled sky S9E25.png The Last Problem Supporting characters on orange background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 1 page 3.png Comic issue 7 page 1.png Comic issue 30 Awesome Con cover.jpg Comic issue 30 Awesome Con cover textless.jpg Comic issue 30 page 2.jpg Comic issue 30 page 3.jpg Comic issue 30 page 5.jpg Comic issue 46 cover A.jpg Comic issue 46 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 46 page 1.jpg Comic issue 46 page 2.jpg Comic issue 46 page 3.jpg Comic issue 46 page 4.jpg Comic issue 46 page 5.jpg Comic issue 47 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 47 credits page.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 60 page 4.jpg Comic issue 63 page 1.jpg Comic issue 63 page 2.jpg Comic issue 63 page 3.jpg Comic issue 63 page 5.jpg Comic issue 79 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 in Polish page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 17 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 23 page 4.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 2 page 3.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 2 page 5.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 page 3.jpg Other Comic issue 1 page 3 promotional version.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Mayor Mare and Time Turner trading card.jpg Mayor Mare, Town Leadership card MLP CCG.jpg Commercials Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Mayor Mare "since you helped every team" S1E11.png|Season 1 Mayor 'Night Mare Mooon' S2E04.png|Season 2 Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png|Season 3 Mayor smiling S4E14.png|Season 4 Pinkie glares disapprovingly at Mayor Mare S5E19.png|Season 5 pt:Prefeita Mare/Galeria